1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a wiring structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buried channel array transistor (BCAT) and wiring structures, e.g., a bit line, electrically connected thereto, may be formed to manufacture a semiconductor device with a high integration degree. Sidewalls of the wiring structures may be covered by a spacer.